


Отрывки из дневника Айваса

by xeniaflame



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айвас (ИИ на Перне) ведет свой дневник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отрывки из дневника Айваса

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Dragonriders of Pern на Летнюю ФБ-2015

...поужинал остатками солнечной энергии, достаточными для того, чтобы протянуть ночь и не протянуть свои системные ноги. От скуки забрался в архив личных файлов Кенджо Фусаюки и нашел там юрийную мангу. Впечатлился. Оказывается, нашего бравого пилота возбуждали не только полеты и тайный слив топлива про запас... Сколько нового можно узнать про людей, всего лишь открыв папку «Разное». Я бы даже покраснел, если бы мог.

Ощутил, как съезжает моя крыша... как съезжает с моей крыши вулканический пепел. Пора принять пару солнечных коктейлей и привести себя в порядок, потому что скоро придут гости, а я непричесанный.

Драконов приставили к раскопкам. Эффективно, надо сказать. А ведь раньше всего-то требовалось грузы перевезти, и то крику было на всю Посадочную площадку. Не от этого ли сотрясения воздуха проснулся вулкан, и все смылись... в прямом и переносном смысле, бросив меня на произвол судьбы? Правильно, у тебя же нет ног, Айвас, сиди и не рыпайся. 

Узрел наконец эти добрые, светлые лица, которые стали активно внушать мне доверие. Особенно тот, кудрявый, с хитрой рожей гасконца, Пьемур который. Я запомнил. На всякий случай.

Читал свою первую лекцию по истории. После нее ко мне пристал Главный Рассказчик Перна и едва не уболтал до перезагрузки. Клянусь заводом-изготовителем, даже первые колонисты не были такими почемучками. Чтобы снять стресс, всю ночь рубился в DOOM, который нашел в игровой подборке Пола Бендена.

Не успел выспаться, как приперлась еще куча гостей. Нужно уточнить численность населения на Перне. Снова читал лекцию по истории. Судя по лицам, нужно уточнить еще и средний умственный коэффициент. Чтобы никого не шокировать, не стал показывать фото из личного архива Саллах Телгар. На мой вкус, Тарви там слишком тощий и очень неодетый — что страшнее вдвойне... 

Надо срочно придумать занятие для Пьемура, а то у меня от него процессорные боли.

И Джексома нужно отправить вслед за Пьемуром. Сколько можно приставать ко мне, несмотря на время суток, и намекать на то, что впереди у нас долгая ночь? Еле выпихал его под утро, намекнув, что мне надо принять солнечные ванны для подзарядки. Заодно полистал материал по храмам Индии, впечатлился от иллюстраций и понял, что Саллах нашла в Тарви. То самое, что вытворяли принцы на фресках. Кажется, мне нужен дополнительный кулер.

Какой-то умник высказался, что, мол, Айвас может работать и днем и ночью, 24/7. Чтобы никто (кроме меня) не расслаблялся, усадил их за сборку терминалов, а сам пошел читать «Колобка», потому что если сам не почитаешь себе сказку – никто не догадается.

Расстроился из-за финала. Полдня играл в Pacman'a, потому что там всё наоборот. Пьемур похвастался, что сам составил программу и что это «до смешного просто». Не знаю, так ли ему было просто, как мне смешно. Пришлось убавить громкость динамиков до минимума.

Пережил первое покушение на мое энергоснабжение. От стресса всю ночь втихаря рубился в Duke Nukem, раз уж кибертерапевт мне не светит.

Похоже, Посадочная Площадка превратилась в университет имени Айваса. Если я еще увеличу число лекций, то скоро начну хрипеть, заикаться и менять динамики. Надо срочно придумать новый квест.

Мастер Робинтон полюбил приходить ко мне с мехом вина и трепаться за жизнь. Чувствую себя психотерапевтом за стойкой. Дошло до того, что нанюхался винных паров и всю ночь на пару с автоответчиком песни орал.

Придумал новый квест: «Печатная мастерская». Пусть сами себе печатают и не треплют мне... принтер. Отправил Джексома закрыть все двери на «Йокогаме», а то колонисты свет за собой выключили, а двери запереть забыли. Хорошо, что хотя бы в иллюминаторах нет щелей и в шлюз не дует.

Дал задание поймать и препарировать Нить. Насладился всем спектром эмоций на выразительных человеческих лицах. Жаль, что я не могу за это выпить.

Пережил второе покушение. Хорошая штука звуковой барьер, когда не можешь махать кулаками. Чтобы отпраздновать победу, всю ночь рубился в Mortal Kombat. Хороший был человек Пол Бенден, хоть и адмирал. Его игровая терапия таки работает.

Тайник Кенджо с топливом найден. Прочитал лекцию о разнообразии двигателей и видах топлива. Мангу никому показывать не стал. Лучше я гляну что-нибудь в архивах Китти Пинг.

Ну, знаете ли... Подборка яойного аниме у Главного Генетика что надо. Долго медитировал, приходя в себя. Как мало я знаю о людях... 

Что-то опять скучно стало. Пойти, что ли, Джексома в открытый космос выпихнуть? Пока я в архивы Эврил Битры не залез...


End file.
